Love the way you lie
by ladyjulianna
Summary: Mikaela is in Eminem is in the love the way you lie video.  Therefore i combined it with the transformers universe.  Pickes up before the music video starts.  didn't finish yet.  If you want me to continue tell me! enjoy  domestic violence themes
1. love the way you lie

For those who have been a domestic violence victim and for those who know what it's like to be caught up in the cycle, I write this as a survivor. When I saw megan fox in the recent eminem video this bunny wouldn't leave me alone so in combining the video with transformers here goes. (watch the music video if your lost).

A month after Egypt Mikaela was sitting in the dark again by herself. Her boyfriend…fiance….her lover was in the other room fast asleep, sleeping the well earned sleep of a hero, and good guy. She'd been a hero too. She'd helped rescue the earth twice by his side always flying across the country to make sure he didn't die at the hands of some psychopathic Decepticon. And how she loved him. He was sweet, awkward and humble. He was so unlike all the others….

It kept her up at night. She was from the other side of town with a mother who drowned her pain in drugs and her father who made ends meet by stealing cars. Her mother was so drugged most nights or missing with god knew who and her father did his best to take care of her even had to bring her with him on his car thieving nights. No money for a babysitter had put her father in a difficult position, he hadn't wanted her to get involved or know what he was doing but from the time she was old enough to run she'd gone with him.

Once he'd been caught and she had been shuffled to different relatives houses while her father had served a year for car theft but it was his first offence and he'd come out early on parole. Her mother was finally found and was returned to her parent's custody upon the CPS's lackey deeming them worthy. Her father had just become more skilled at keeping her hidden then and a better thief but the second time he was caught she was eleven and young enough to go to juvy. And under even the threat of time in the detention center she never gave up her father and earned 4 months in facility and her father went free on a technicality. Her father was there every day and begged for her to tell them but there was honor among thieves no matter what others said.

The next time she was old enough to stay alone and when he was caught he was alone with and in knee deep with a car theft ring that left her fatherless since she was 15. He'd be gone for a long time this time. And she mourned for him not being able to be with him. In his way he'd taken care of her when her mother had been absent in every way. So in the house with her mother in and out and absent more than present, she raised herself and found consolation in other things.

She'd had boyfriends. Many as far as that goes. She was always with someone that seemed nice at first but they were always older or rough around the edges. She never had entered to give herself to any of them but after the first incident with a spiked drink and a hazy recollection of being used and throw away she figured there was no reason not to any more. Considering the statistics for her side of town she felt fortunate she'd made it to 15.

But now here she was in the middle of a life she was completely foreign to. A man who wanted her for her and all of her baggage and faults, temper and coolness. She didn't understand it at times and sometimes when she was held in his deceptively thin arms that held a strength she didn't know he'd possessed. They protected her and treated her like fragile glass as she was built like the American man's dream he worshipped her. But he worshipped her soul as well as her body caring for her every need emotionally and otherwise. And there was no lows in this life but there were no intense highs either…

Sitting in the dark she didn't know what she was missing. She couldn't think of anything she needed or wanted for. But there that was it wasn't it? There was no strife as well as no extreme reconciliations there was no need. How did people live this life? How did people exist in this middle ground? She wanted this she craved this! But the mediocrity of this suburban middle class life left her empty. It was no wonder she loved Sam. He met the ultimate evil and triumphed in his calm way with his quiet strength that receded to the background once it was no longer needed. His steadfastedness saw them through both near death experiences and continued as they lived their lives as they began to settle into this placid routine. Even with the Autobots and giant alien robots around there was peace.

She didn't know when or if there would be another encounter in their lifetime with the Decepticons. But maybe that's why it had been so easy to think about leaving Sam before he left for college there had been such a lull in activity that Optimus even had seen no reason to have Bumblebee follow Sam to college. How wrong he had been, but what else could there be to fight over? Her father was back and she had so much to see to. She couldn't live this life forever. There was so much pulling her back to the shop to help her father get back to a normal life as well as maybe feeling normal herself. She wanted to love Sam and stay here in his arms and revel in the peace that surrounded their day to day life but the peace might just drive her insane…

She left a note on the night stand it was only midnight. It would be another good six hours before Sam would turn over and throw an arm over to her side of the bed and wonder where the soft warm "angel" as he had frequently called her was. The small blue truck that she'd come very attached to the last month sat in his alt mode recharging as deeply as Sam slept. She stepped around his small body quietly. She left via the back door and looked out and noticed that there was a different car in the driveway. Jolt if she wasn't mistaken. He had no real interest in the humans or no real knowledge of their habits and goings on this would work in her favor. Bumblebee must have been called to meet with Optimus for some reason or another he'd fill them in on in the morning. But the never left the two alone anymore. As she walked passed him she heard a voice come from the rolled down window.

"Mikaela?" said the tentative male voice from the speakers. She cursed in her head but answered.

"Yeah?"

"It's highly irregular for humans to meander the thoroughfare at nocturnal hours," he stated. She took a few seconds to find an answer that wouldn't have him alerting anyone to her activities.

"Well, Jolt, I'm kinda restless and I can't sleep I'm just gonna take a walk to maybe clear my head and tire my self out. I might be out for a while." Jolt was quiet for a moment presumable to look up information on the internet.

"Should I call Ratchet and advise him of your ailments?"

She almost jumped out of her skin but remained calm. "No thanks I'm gonna go for a walk." She answered again.

"Very well, do you have your communication device to be reached or call for assistance incase of danger?"

She nodded holding up her cell phone and kept walking. He didn't follow her. One down and not to many to go. She just had to put some distance between her and the safe house in which they stayed for the time being until the world at large was fed lies to cover up the existence of aliens. She walked and a few minutes after she was out of sight of the house she threw her phone in a dumpster in the back of a store and kept walking.

Her feet began to hurt two hours into her trek and she wondered if anyone had been alerted to her absence. If Bumblebee was back he would know… Sam would be worried and probably devastated. The pain she thought she'd be causing Sam was almost enough to turn back… Almost but not enough. Not enough to curb the nauseating prospect of never feeling like she belonged or that things were normal, for her anyway. Never once did she think that talking about her feelings or getting some help would help her feelings of restlessness. But that wasn't the way she had been taught to deal with things, her way was to act and that's what she thought she had done. It didn't matter she had helped save the earth, Sam deserved someone who could give him the same care he gave her and right now she couldn't give him that, not damaged the way she was.

So she kept walking and when her feet started hurting she stood at the entrance to the highway and thumbed a ride to the first person who would give her a ride anywhere but where she was. The driver was a man in his early forties that was torn between worrying about her like he would about his daughters or lusting after her like the sex restricted middle aged man he was. He settled on the fatherly attitude after seeing her face, a mask of dark clouds and despair. He asked only once what was wrong but she sat there silently. He didn't try again. He finally asked if she wanted a place to stay for the night and that his wife wouldn't mind if he brought her home. She laughed mirthlessly. He was trying to be noble and fatherly but she didn't want to cause any distention in this poor man's home and turned down his offer and he let her off at the local bus depot. She had taken a few thousand dollars that she'd had when she had gone to get Sam. She paid for a ticket heading south and didn't care of the destination.

Once she stepped of the bus she walked to a Wal-Mart open all night and bought a throw away phone and a few changes of clothes. She registered it under an alias. She thought about calling her father on it but then knew the bots would trace her. So she used a pay calling card she'd bought at a pay phone instead. She couldn't imagine them being able to trace that not as easily.

"Dad?" she asked as he picked up the phone blearily.

"Mik? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad listen. Your gonna have to run the shop by yourself for a while…. I'm…" she didn't know what to tell him.

"Mik what did you do? What about that boy you ran off to help? What happened did he hurt you? I swear Mik if he…" she cut him off.

"NO Dad no… He is perfect… To perfect. I couldn't stay Dad. We… we been through so much together and he's wonderful and perfect and I can't…" her words were broken as she tried to not cry.

"Oh Mik, Don't do that. You aughta go back hun. He's good to you. He was good to you when I couldn't be baby. Please sweetheart, I know it's not like it was but you can…" she cut him off again.

"No Daddy! I can't. I don't know when I'll call you again. We have lots of very good and overprotective friends. They are wonderful and awesome people dad so if they come looking for me well you can tell them honestly you don't know where I am… bye dad, I love you.." she hung up before he could say anything else. She looked at the phone she'd snapped shut and let the tears fall. She was stupid. She'd runaway from the greatest thing in her life and now there wasn't any turning back. They'd never forgive her now. "Please forgive me Sam. I'm sorry" she said to herself as she began walking again. She finally found a motel in whatever smaller town on the outskirts of some larger metro area. She rented a room under another alias and paid cash. She'd been traveling or walking all night and in the first rays of the morning she slipped into a deep sleep.

The front desk called a few hours later about 11 am and asked if she'd be staying another night. She was annoyed to say the least. "Well I would have if I could've slept another few hours but since I'm UP now no thank you." She slammed the phone down and gathered her meager belongings and put on a fresh outfit and left the room and didn't look back.

So she walked the first hour she was angry and it drove her fast pace. Next she was annoyed that she was still tired. She was then hungry and decided to grab something to eat at a local denny's and sat down to eat something since she hadn't since the night before. A few eggs, pancakes, and sausage later her hunger was sated but her foul temper wasn't. She sat there long after her meal was finished staring at her plate not knowing where to go next. The waitress had refilled her diet coke three times and it was very slow this time on a week day as it was now about three.

The waitress watched her for about the last hour recognizing that look. She didn't know her story but didn't have to. That little girl lost had no where to go and no means of which to find a place either. She didn't know how long she'd be able to support herself on whatever she had on her but the waitress had been there before and some nice woman had helped her and it was time to pay it forward.

"Hey sweety," the blond plump pushing forties woman said. Mikaela looked up at her.

"Yes? Have I been here too long?" she asked finally focusing on the waitress.

"No sweety you haven't. I just wondered if you needed anything?" the blonde woman held out the offering, it was up to the girl to take it now. Mikaela then laughed.

"Yeah, I need a brain. A life…." She sighed then.

"Yes, that's exactly what it looks like too."

"That obvious?" Mikaela sighed again.

"Yes, and if you want it my cousin works down at the bar two streets over and three up and is looking for a girl to help out…" she smiled. Mikaela looked at her for a minute. "No strings attached. You could work for cash under the table," she added in a whisper.

"How did you…?" the waitress smiled.

"Been there dear. Now get on down there before the close. I'll call her an tell her to expect you. And meals on me." The waitress said still smiling.

"But I can…"

"Wouldn't hear of it now off with you go find something to do with yourself." And with that a job had dropped itself in her lap. After making her way over there by cab she had a part time job as a waitress in a run down bar on the less attractive side of town. This was what she wanted wasn't it? This is what she left for the things she was familiar with? She sighed thinking about starting in three days. She'd need to find a place to stay for a while. She'd think about that once she got tired. There were plenty of places to rent a room for cheap in the area.

She decided to find out what else was around this place that seemed be making itself her home. IT was only late afternoon and she could probably do with something to eat and maybe a drink or two. It might dull the painful throbbing in her chest that became sharper as her life seemed to settle itself in this community away from everything that had been good. So she settled on another bar with a restruant attached to it a few streets away from her new job and ate a small meal and began to drink a beer with her meal. But a beer lead to a few more. The hours ticked by and she found her way to the bar. She began knocking back the harder stuff as the area around her filled with new faces.

She knew she shouldn't drink as much as she had. Especially not in a new place with new people she didn't know and she knew she was becoming more loose with every swig. But it was so nice to be numb. The warmth was pulling the stabbing pain in her chest back into a dull ache and soon she was laughing with a few people at the bar exchanging conversation and giggles. The large man next to her white with his head shaved and dark eyes was the most interactive with her. He bought her a few rounds and as the night wore on she noticed he had some attractive tattoos and he seemed nice. But didn't they all seem nice at first?

She had drinken to much and was way to drunk to make it to anywhere to spend the night. Her vision was going fuzzy and she was having a hard time remembering anything one minute to the next. It had felt so good to be free of the pain and what had caused it she couldn't remember. The man who was next to was being so nice. He looked at her with a soft smile.

"Hey there sweetheart, I think you had enough you're gonna fall over," he told her. There wasn't a real leer to his look but he knew the agreement in that statement. It meant that he'd assumed responsibility for the tipsy woman and he'd take her home so no other man with worse intentions would take her home, and the other end of the deal if she answered and accepted his dominance over her amount of alcohol she consumed she'd go home with him and she'd sleep with him. She smiled at him and debated in her foggy mind whether or not to answer.

She giggled. "I think your right" she slurred. She couldn't remember that she'd actually drunk that much. He smiled kindly at her and put an arm around her waist.

"You gotta place to go tonight?" he asked in a deceptive gentalmenly way. She knew that even if she did he wouldn't take her there.

"No, I'm new in town…was gonna go to a motel," she thought brokenly.

"Well new in town you gotta name to go with those blue eyes?"

"Mikaela" she said.

"Mikaela," he repeated. His hold tightened a little on her waist. "Let's go Mikaela. You look like you could use a place to crash." She giggled again and let him help her off her chair and to the door. The bar tender watched them leave and shook his head. He was about to say something and then figured it was none of his damn business. If they were old enough to get drunk they were old enough to know better and he wasn't about to loose a good regular customer over the possibility of what he MIGHT do to her. There had only been allegations of abuse none of the charges ever stuck so he shrugged and continued to fill the glasses of his patrons.

TO BE CONTINUED

dont kill me the evil energizer bunny wouldnt leave me alone! NOT MY FAULT. If you like it review I'm more likely to continue.


	2. burn

The fact that things had been going shitty on and off the last few months with Sean didn't soften the blow of seeing the number of some bitch named "Cindy" on his hand when I woke up. He'd been out late last night again with out me. Course I had to work and his feeling is 'oh well I gotta keep myself busy somehow', when I'm the one making more than him now lazy bastard. The two bedroom house we rent is too small sometimes especially when I wake up to THAT. I threw his arm off me from where we were sleeping and of course he gets all pissy like why the hell would I do that? I wish he had a brain in his head rather than his dick….

There was a time not so long ago only a few months when Sam had treated her like something even more precious than the matrix of leadership and she missed her friends the Autobots. They were better to her than most humans ever had been. And she missed Bumblebee the ever present yellow sunshine with her and Sam. But he hadn't been there that night. Maybe that had made it easier to leave. The stability of that life called to her like a siren now but she had no way to get back. She could not go back ever and she knew that. But she longed for a time now when she was valued and treasured by so many and not used and tossed aside day in and out by the man who said he loved her on a daily basis.

As she got up and threw him off of her she didn't know why she'd done that. IT would just start another fight and part of her wanted to fight was raging at the insinuations the phone number entailed. However a smaller part knew what was coming and she didn't want to feel the pain of another hand on her face or a shove to the ground but she'd be damned to step back from a fight and not give as good as she got. She was almost strong enough to hold her own.

And so the fight started she smacked at him and missed several times and then he pinned her too the bed which just served to piss her off more. When he held her wrists like that man had all those years ago she felt rage beyond imagine and spit in his face to show him her disgust. That was when he slapped her. The force of the blow would have sent her reeling like it had the first time after the time with Sam had made her soft but this time she looked at him with rebellion in her eyes and as he pushed himself up off of her she walked out of the bed room yelling "I'm leaving you,"

His practiced response to this repetitive threat was, "no you ain't." They'd played this game before. HE didn't want her to leave she was a good fuck and brought in money. She was also easy on the eyes and put up a good fight against his raging temper. They kinda fit together in some whacked out puzzle made by someone high on something but there was a connection there. It made him feel important to have a girl under his "protection" again and he had given it to her more than once when picking her up from work. Some unwanted attention was quickly dispatched of and never seen in the bar again. This however was bad for business and that of course would lead to another fight, in the parking lot and the cops would come usually before they started throwing punches. This would just suspend the fight to somewhere more private like home.

So she went to get the door and he pulled her back by the shoulder where she turned and slapped him. This only enraged Sean and he wasn't in the best of moods having a hangover from hell anyhow. Did he remember who Cindy was? NO. However that didn't matter to his crazy live-in girlfriend. But the man running at her now also knew that this rage would dwindle and melt into a more sultry need to fuck when her temper was spent. But his wasn't and instead of hitting her face he smashed the wall next to it in a rare show of control. Their bodies slammed together though against the wall at her back and she stared at him.

She knew she could make him forget about the whore with the number on his hand. She knew she had one skill that never went out of style and that was a good fuck and she'd give it to him blow both of his minds and make sure he remembered what he was coming home to next time. So instead of pushing him off of her she let her heated temper feed a passion more carnal and knew that in the morning she'd feel like the same used trashy slut but now it would serve as a lesson to him and a way to relieve the guilt, anger, and hurt that the morning had brought.

She could remember briefly her being tipsy as all hell and the kinds man next to her offering her a place to stay. IT seemed like she'd be able to start her life over much like she had before Sam and the Autobots. But the longer she was here the less she knew the reason she had run in the first place. Optimus was a close to as father as you could ever want. She had a fiancé that worshipped the ground she walked on. She had a best friend who was also their kicking ride. She missed so much of her old life. But in this sex she could loose herself like she had before all of them. SO she threw herself into the act eliciting as much pleasure as she gave from the mutual gratification session and let the guilt, pain, and shame melt into the background. This was the only time when she let this happen because she knew it wasn't Sam but she could just for a moment forget everything even her name and pretend she was where she was supposed to be.

The sex seemed to appease both for the time being but the next day it started all over again late in the afternoon about something stupid she couldn't even remember once she was crying in the hallway and he was in the front room thinking over another beer. She heard him leave and thought it would be a good time to pack a bag in case things got worse. IT seemed to be no end to the cycle now, Fight, hurt each other, get smacked around, fuck, play nice, fight….. It never ended and it had only been months. She had had years with Sam and now she was caught in the same downward spiral her life had been before Sam. She packed a bag and threw it under the bed and went back to the hallway to finish her crying as she heard the car pull back in the drive way.

HE walked in and stopped next to her where his movement down and toward her made her flinch. He would have flinched himself but he was too manly for that. He hadn't wanted to scare her because he was sorry for the moment anyway. But when he bent down he pulled a little bear holding a rose from behind his back and she looked up at him soulfully. NO words were spoken but the bear a.k.a. apology was accepted and he walked on into their bedroom to let her have some time to collect herself. He felt that he had done his duty for his part of the fight hers was to continue to stay while he worked on not being such an asshole and he KNEW he'd get it right this time. But things were always bound to change. When your destiny is intertwined with beings as close to god like as you can get and still be mortal you can't forget they exist and walk away from it.

The Autobots took care of their own and they still searched for her. They traced the call she made to her father. to a payphone near a Wal-Mart that had a metro area around it with both good and bad places. The information that they got from her father was sketchy to say the least. But he had been telling the truth he hadn't know where she was because he was adamant about her being with Sam and he wanted her safe and back. It had been months since he'd seen his little girl and he was getting worried. So at least two Autobots patrolled the area listening for her voice and looking for her DNA. They could detect these things from a multitude of people and from snippets of conversation and a DNA trail they had thought they'd found at least where she worked.

The next afternoon the couple had had a minor argument and she had to go to work an hour after it which left both feeling agitated and deficient. Her boyfriend decided it would be a good day to visit the bar she worked at and maybe make sure there were no prospective new boys that she might run off with instead of coming back home to him. He decided the half hour walk to the bar would do a lot for his current temper and the air was cooler outside than the hot headed household lately. It was well into her shift so she wouldn't mind the company any how… 

She took the one car they shared for her shift and pulled into the lot surprised to see a small four-door sedan pull in behind her and basically pin her in. She was a little miffed by this but got out and intended to ask the driver what he was doing. As she walked up to the car she saw a man in about his late thirties but with the same color hair as his blue paint. HE gave her a sour look. "It would be me who found you after all this time."

She recognized that voice but she couldn't make herself believe it. But his name fell from her mouth any way, "JOLT?" Her mind reeled with the implications and her heart beat and blood pressure sky rocketed. The recoil and the physical response of the human shocked him out of his bad mood as he became fearful for her health.

"It is OK Mikaela, I'm not here to hurt you just inquire as your status and your…" he was already running a health scan and it made him stop cold. "You are bruised in several places and have a healing cracked rib… What in the pit happened to you?" She recoiled even more.

"You can't be here! I left you behind! Who sent you after me SAM? He has his spies out looking for his toy!" The man in the car jumped back from the sting in her words.

"Sam knows nothing of Optimus' orders to find you and make sure your status was satisfactory which apparently it's not…." he was sidetracked again when she began crying.

"It's been so long but I can't go back…" She looked at the holoform's eyes that were now so familiar with the electric blue. "Sam would…" she was cut off.

"Sam would take you back in and instant and has not been the same since you left. He tries but he is not skilled at putting up a front. He still cries to Bumblebee, they seem to console each other on your loss." She stared again at the Autobot in human form and couldn't believe her ears.

"I have to start my shift as a waitress you have to promise not to smack around any of the men in the bar if you come in and you see them flirt with me or touch me intimately its all part of the game and if you want any info from me you will have to behave," she practically whispered to him. He nodded his assent to the rules after all he was only suppose to see if her functioning was still acceptable to the Prime's sensors. As it stood now she wasn't and he wanted to know the story. So he followed her into the bar and sat down as she washed a few dishes and set out a few glasses for known customers and to get ahead of the crowd.

There were a few minutes still before they opened and she made a concereted effort to calm herself and tlak to Jolt. She apologized for getting him in trouble so long ago but explained about her insomnia and her need to run from a perfectly normal life that seemed so far out of her reach now. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone just stop suffocating from the lack of adrenilin highs and lows. Its what drew them together in the beginning and she managed to keep the edge off by remembering she was friends with an alien race and had saved the world. The rush from the second time didn't seem to last so long as they were getting older and with life looking them in the face she wasn't sure she could live this life with the perfect man in the perfect balance between boy and man with alien ambassador responsibilities but a boyish charm that kept her laughing. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to cry. She explained about the man she was living with and how they fought but she didn't want Sam to know anything and she'd just run away again if they tried to come get her. She ended her gut wrenching monologue with, "He deserved better." Jolt looked disgusted.

"There is no better. He wants no other…" he said quietly as the first patron came in.

He watched her walk all over the bar that night getting grabbed on the ass and as she turned on the charm to the customers which in turn opened their wallets a little wider for tips or least she said it did. This was how she made her living now and he couldn't interfere with it. But it was half way through her shift and Jolt was about to hang every male in the bar when he went to talk to her on her break pretending to drink a beer she gave him. They were talking quietly when Sean walked in.

HE saw her with another man with blue hair of all things in the dark corner of the bar whispering like intimate cohorts of some large secret. He didn't like secrets and he didn't like the protective stance he held over his girlfriend. HE grabbed the a bottle off a table that seemed empty and bashed into the mans head. Blue hair went down like a normal human would but with the look he was getting from Mikaela decided it was in her best interest to stay down given what she'd told him about this man and any actions he'd take against him would be taken out on her later. HE didn't know why she stayed but a quick search online told him this type of behavior didn't every just go away as she wished it to. It escalated. He watched as she was dragged from the bar and out to the car where she was parked. He had moved his alt mode hours earlier but now wished he hadn't as they drove off. He ran for the bathroom where he dissolved his holoform and tailed them form blocks away back to their house

Sean was a jealous man and he had found her bag under the bed once the got home and she tired to make for the door. He followed her through the house yelling obscenities at her and what a whore she was and how could she be flirting with that freak when she was supposed to come home to him. She threw back about the number on his hand and that had him pounding on the bathroom door which she had locked herself into. There was a stalemate at the bathroom door and Jolt heard both bodies slip to the floor in sitting positions as monitored by his inferred, one breathing hard and the other crying. He couldn't imagine this on a daily basis for their warrior goddess as the little former Decepticon had called her. She was worth so much more than this….

But when he left the bathroom door he was till mad and gathered some scraps of cloth that would be useful in his new plan. She wouldn't leave him not for the blue haired freak or not for her past lover. She'd stay forever this way. He'd always have her. So he waited for her to give up and come out and she finally did tired of the four small walls that looked at her for too long. He grabbed from behind and told her that "You are never gonna leave again cuz I'm gonna tie you to this bed that we sleep in and set this house on fire…" so he slapped her as hard as he could and succeeded at knocking her out long enough to tie her to the bed and spread the gas he had stored in the garage. He spread it around the bed and into the living room and all through the house. It was just as he reached the front door he heard her stirring. He ran back for one last look as he lit a match and then strolled to the door and threw the match over his shoulder and smelled the first flames catching as he closed the door. He noticed the same blue car from the parking lot down the block but laughed. He thought he'd like to see his face once he knew what he' done to her. She was his forever….


	3. rescue me

I know I need to finish this up so I'm gonna do just that with this three parter.

Jolt was far beyond where he could get a good view of the humans inside their homes. He hoped that parking down the block he would have escaped the attention of the man who now exited the house. Unfortunately the narrowing of the man's eyes as he came up the street gave it away. He walked up to the car with a crowbar and swung it full force against the side window. The window didn't budge. HE took another swing but the window still stayed as good as it ever was shining in the dull light of the lamp outside.

The Autobot's sensors which were mostly concentrated on the human who was attacking his alt form suddenly got a spike in a infrared sensor he had trained on the house. The temperature in the house was spiking sharply all throughout. Not caring if anyone saw him or if the man was there anymore or not he changed into his bipedal form swiping a hand gently toward them man into some near by bushes across the street to cushion his landing. Jolt would have taken the man out had he not been ordered to protect human life. He ran taking up yards in his strides shaking the street. Mikaela was still in the house but his infrared sensors were useless with all the heat.

"Mikaela" he called as he jogged toward the house. He heard a scream in return and then coughing. He could see smoke coming from every window in the down stairs. He called her name again trying to zero in on her life signs her specific biorhythms that had been given to each transformer. But this time he didn't hear her scream. There was more coughing and choking faintly but he was closing in on her. The blue Autobot's sensors lead him to the back bedroom. There was no door to look into only a small window on two sides of the room. With out even thinking about it the bot reached into the window breaking apart the wall slowly to not bring the structure down on top of Mikaela but to get to her as quickly as he could. 

Jolt had already called for help alerting Ratchet and everyone in the vicinity. The whole around the window grew quickly as he took chunks out of the walls. Once he could see her, the flames were licking at the bed she was bound to and he could not longer be careful. HE had to be swift before she burned alive. Her form was limp as the smoke had choked her airway and she looked as if she was breathing shallowly. Her heart beat irregular also. Putting both hands under the roof where it attached to the wall he lifted with a sharp tug and it came half off then some of the beams fell in. The second floor was then pulled up and surpassing the room Mikaela was in throwing it over the other half of the roof pieces and snatching the bed from the floor. The flames followed it into the night air. Running to a near by fire hydrant he forced the top off breaking the bolts and water came spewing out in a small arch. Putting the bed under the water he wet the entire thing making sure she didn't breathe any in, in the process.

After the flames were out he looked around hearing the sirens coming toward him. This would be a public relations disaster if it got out. As it was there were probably neighbors and such up the street that had seen him. Jolt knew that the Lennox and his team were on there way for damage control but he had to get somewhere with Mikaela so that the approaching authorities wouldn't see him. He softly but quickly walked up a dark alley and two streets up in the shadows of the dim lights. Many of the street's lights were out in this area, something he'd noted in poorer areas when he'd been searching for her. He knew the earth didn't do justice to their poor and needy but right now his concern was the girl still tied to the bed in his hand. She was shivering now and he had to get her off the wet bed.

The blue volt stopped in a back alley behind an industrial building feeling Ratchet getting nearer. He put the bed down carefully and then used a small knife like scalpel tool too cut the cloths from her wrists and ankles where she'd struggled till they were bloody and then burned. With the cloths came layers of skin that he winced at but continued on his task. Her face was untouched by the flames and she looked liked she was just sleeping but her breathing was ominously shallow and he could tell from her blood oxygen saturation she wasn't getting enough. So he wrapped her body in the top blanket still wet but not wanting to hold her in his metal hands and risk pulling off more skin from burns he couldn't treat yet he pulled her close to his spark and with a small jet in his arm he pulled in surrounding air and blew it into her face. It was pure oxygen and it helped bring her oxygen in her body and blood up to low normal levels for the few more minutes that he had to wait for Ratchet.

Ten minutes passed and finally he heard the familiar sirens of his friend shut off blocks away and almost coast in to the small alley way behind the building. He jumped into his root-mode grabbing for Mikaela almost before he had a hand to grab with. He settled the small girl in his palm scanning her and grimacing. He looked up at jolt, "You did a good job," he told him quickly. "Your account of things is shocking. I can't believe…" he just let the statement hang not being able to finish it. He handed her back to him and transformed. "Put her in," he said curtly wanting to get home. His Holoform stabilized her with an IV and meds until they got back to base. The drive back was silent.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally he had dressed all her burns on her extremities and a few on her torso. About 10% of her body was burned. The ones on her extremities were 3rd degree that had burned all the way through the skin layers and a few second degree on her stomach from her clothing catching on fire just before jolt got her into the water. The smoke inhalation and the swelling of her inner tissue had been their most worrisome concern when they started work on her they had to put her on a ventilator to make sure her airway didn't close all the way.

She had been in the base a full day and they hadn't yet told Sam. But Sam wasn't stupid and he was an observant teen and he had seen how conversations were stopping when he came close or that Bumblebee had been conspicuously absent for hours on end since yesterday. He finally walked right in to Prime's office and confronted the head of the problem.

"OK Optimus, what's going on?" Sam demanded. Optimus had always treated him like an equal especially since he had save his life twice.

"What exactly are you speaking of Sam?" he asked in a baritone voice that didn't seem like he was being sneaky or sarcastic.

"You know what I mean," the boy said anyway as preamble. "Something weird's going on here in the base. Conversations just end when I walk in a room, Bumblebee's been gone for hours, and I feel like I keep getting those same looks that I got over my head after Mikaela left. What is being hidden from me?" Couldn't get much more pointed than that.

Prime took a large intake of air that sounded much like a sigh. "Sam, we were reluctant to make you aware of the presence of someone on base." The Autobot leader said vaguely.

"And what someone would you be reluctant…" and his vision swam suddenly as it hit him. "Mikaela…" he said before he hit his knees. His vitals were all over the place. He couldn't believe she was here and they didn't tell him. Optimus was suddenly concerned and he kneeled in front of Sam putting his giant blue hand around him.

"Sam…" he lead off as he said the boys name scanning him. He fell faint hearing the blood rushing in his ears. The girls name whispered through his mouth before he fell silent and passed out into the semi's hand.

"Slag," Optimus swore as he got to his peds and ran to the med bay with him radioing Ratchet.

"He's sharper than we thought," was all the CMO said as they walked in the door. Optimus nodded.

"HE is and he knows," Ratchet nodded back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Sam woke up in a hospital bed in the med bay up on a large metal table that Ratchet used for his human patients. Across the table on the last bed was a head of dark black hair that he knew better than his own soul. He couldn't believe he was seeing it again. Sam threw his sheet off as if in a trance and went to get off his bed when a hand was put in front of him, a familiar yellow and black hand. His blurry vision found bee's blue optics.

"Bee!" he said in relief but also in frustration. "How could you keep this from me."

"It's not as though she strolled in here the other day Sam, She's been…injured badly."

"Then all the more reason too," Bumblebee cut him off and gave him a serious look.

"Sam what if she wants to leave again once she's better?" he asked bluntly almost cruelly. Sam hung his head. HE didn't know what to say to that. He just knew she was here and that's all that mattered at the moment. But then he realized that was selfish.

"What happened to her…" he asked. Bumblebee was more apt to answer that one.

"Since she is not awake I will tell you she was in a house fire. She has burns on her wrists and ankles as well as her feet and hands. Some are also on her torso. She is being kept in an induced coma due to the trauma." Sam nodded.

"Can I see her?" Bumblebee looked at him a minute as almost said no but this was partly his problem too. The yellow Autobot removed his hand and let him walk shakily to his ex-girlfriend. Once he saw her hands bandaged over the blanket he knelt at her bed side putting his hands around her upper arm and put his face into the mattress and cried. "Oh Mikaela please, please come back to me," he sobbed. The Camero left him alone for a while to work it out of his system so that he could come and collect him. But later he refused to leave and afraid for his mental and physical health Ratchet refused to make him.

It was 10 long days that Mikaela was in the induced coma and as the meds were decreased but the pain meds were kept consistant her eyes finally fluttered open and a face came into view. A sandy brown head with hazel eyes looked at her softly almost sadly petting her arm. Her throat was dry and soar but not to bad considering. "Sam…" was her rough whisper and a soft smile. It was as if she'd never left. That voice and face were still the same.

For a minute through the haze of the painkillers and the familiar click and whirl of cybertronians behind Sam it seemed like everything had been a bad dream and her Sam was back giving her that goofy smile that spoke volumes. She looked at him and felt the love swell in her heart and then reached up to put her hand on his face. But it was gently caught by her upper arm and she realized she couldn't move her fingers. She looked down at her hand and then everything hit her. She looked back and forth to Sam and then to her burnt hands and started screaming.

Sam looked wide eyed at her as she suddenly began wail. HE didn't know what was wrong but he wanted to help. She began to thrash wildly trying to escape from Sam and the Base itself but she was encompassed by a pair of strong arms and pulled to his lap and laid down with firm but gentle hands. "Mikaela," he yelled to her through her fog of panic. She didn't respond. "MIKAELA" he tried again, nothing she still thrashed. "MIKA" he tried as Ratchet was coming back over to sedate her. And suddenly all the fight was gone as she looked up into his face and cried. She gave up into his strong embrace and started to cry in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," was all she kept whispering. He rocked her and Ratchet kept a sensor on both.

Sam whispered back to her, "I know. I love you. It's ok. We'll make it better." This was his mantra over and over again as she apologized. And they sat there for hours, maybe a whole day as Mikaela sat in his arms and wept on and off and sleeping. Ratchet finally had to threaten to lock Mikaela in a room Sam couldn't see her in if he didn't eat his tray of food. So around her sleeping form he did so getting crumbs in the bed and in her hair and neither caring.

They didn't talk for days as they laid their together in her bed. They had said so much by their actions neither one had wanted to break the tentative peace both had achieved. She didn't want to break the bond that had come back between them and he didn't want her to say she was going to leave again so they just laid there like the world outside didn't matter any more.

But the day was quickly coming when she would no longer need to be in a hospital and she'd need to go somewhere to live and try to live a normal life again. After two weeks her burns were slowly healing and looking better. The scaring wasn't as noticeable yet because Ratchet had been treating her with special medicines he had made himself. The medications weren't perfect but they did much better than anything she would have received in a regular hospital. So for another week they laid in silence neither with an inclination to speak. But the tension was growing and Sam was worried as she began to feel good enough to get in a wheel chair and the lazy haze of sleepy reunion was slowly slipping away.

Finally on the 23rd day she's been back at the base Sam wheeled her out into the sunshine for the first time in almost a month and she smiled. But the solitude left them feeling the discomfort of the unsaid feelings between them. "Sam," Mikaela finally said first.

"No let me," he said interrupting her. He'd never been the aggressive or assertive type of guy he wanted to let her go and let her be happy but he also wanted her back. He hadn't known what had happened to her he didn't care. He knelt in front of her and looked in her eyes. "Mikaela, I've missed you. When you left you took everything good in my life save Bumblebee but he can't take your place. No one can, not even giant alien robots," he smiled at her. "But I love you more than anything. I didn't come for you because I couldn't find you but I have a feeling you wouldn't have come back anyhow then. But now, Mikaela stay with me. I need you. And if I have to I'll fight Megatron again to keep you." His words were spoken like a prayer and a blood vow at the same time. She remembered all those nights and days feeling like she'd never see him again and couldn't fit back in to his life even though she'd wanted too.

"Oh Sam," she cried and threw her arms around him. "That bastard I lived with tried to kill me. He beat me when we fought and I slept with him to make the pain go away. But I just wanted to come back! But once I was gone and in that comfortable, painful cycle it seemed like I'd never get out. I knew I couldn't come back once I'd slept with him. You deserve so much better. Now that you know I'm sure that you," She was cut off as she babbled and cried.

"Mikaela," he took her upper arms in his hands gently because he couldn't hold on to her hands. "Mikaela," he said again softer. "I knew you'd probably had another. But it doesn't matter any more. I don't know why you ran away but I'm here now. I can't believe he hurt you and did this too you…" he turned his head away a second and swallowed so he wouldn't cry. In a rough voice he said to her, "Mika just stay, I love you, Bee loves you. Hell even Prime sent his goons after you. He loves you. Just stay. We'll get you some help if that's what you want, WHATEVER. Just stay." She started to cry again and then all the sudden she knew she'd been running from herself the whole time. Her own fear of being loved and letting all of herself be loved even the nasty parts she wanted to keep to herself and she cried.

"OK, Sam," she whispered in his ear. "And I do love you. I never stopped. I was just so scared."

"I know," he told her.

Bumblebee let out a chirp like he used to do before he got his voice fixed and both jumped a little at him. HE walked over to them and scooped them up in his hands gently. Sam was sitting behind Mikaela as she was out of her chair.

"Mikaela, you were missed and I do love you too, like a sister. Without you we were incomplete," Bumblebee said as he held both near his spark. They were both apart of him he'd felt the absence almost as deeply as Sam. She leaned into both.

"My boys," she said affectionately. "I don't know why I didn't think I could come back." She sighed wiping her face on her sleeves. "Old dog and new tricks as they say." Bumblebee just radiated pleasure and Sam contentment.

"I love you both, I'll stay…" she said with another sigh this time contented. She knew that if she was honest from now on and let them both love her as she needed to be loved they could make it through this and any other world saving adventures to come.


End file.
